The Void Walker
Everyone dreams at night, sometimes the forget about it and sometimes they remember it, i mostly remember mine as i wright them on a dream journal some are unrealistic and weird while others are realistic. in rare occasions i would get nightmares of demons and monsters or being in stressful situations but i as i realised that it was a dream by waking up my fear would disipate eccept for one nightmares i had since my childhood. it first played when i was 6 years old unfortunitly i was alone in the house i had a hard time sleeping as it was my first time being alone in my house in the dark my parents told me to close the lights to save up electricity so i did. eventualy i did end up sleeping and the dream contained nothing but a dark empty void without any sound. i seemed to be floating freely inside this demension but it was too empty and void of life i felt lonely and left out. as i tried to wake up by counting down it didn't work i was stuck in this boring and bland place. so i just waited it out for what seemed to be hours and then the air grew cold and i swera that somoen or something was watching me behind my back so i carefully turned around and saw a twitching naked figure with 10 rows of teeth and a grinning mouth with swirly eyes that seemed to be red and white. its skin was thin and dark grey. the thing slowly aproached me step by step and it was strugling to move, i was unable to move and unable to fight. as it was near me it grabbed my forehead and i woke up shaking and screaming. morning illuminated my face and my parents bolted trew the door and we talked about the nightmare i had they conferted me and told me that monsters arent real and that my mind made it all up. but this nightmare was more then a dream, maybe it was one of these out of body experiences that i accidently experience. the next night that it happened was at my gramparents house when i was 9 years old. this time my granparents were there but it didn't stop me from having this odd occurence as i slept i found myself near the exit of the house and my grandfather was sitting near the door signing a strange song about the void i called out to him and he stared at me, his eyes were the same as that creatures eyes and he laughed in mixed pitches. he ran at me and covered my eyes and i was once again in that terrible realm and the air felt even colder then it did last time and a felt a hand grab my neck and i woke up shaking and in tears but this time i decided to remain quite as my grandparents would have told me the same shit that my parents have. so instead i decided to visit a nearby churche and asked for on how to chase away a demon to the pastore he told me to chase it away in the name of jessus christ i wasnt sure if it would work. the last time i had the nightmare or whatever it was was when i was 23 years old i found myself in the dark void once again and the creature was staring at me and it sprinted towards me while screaming a high pitched scream. i prayed to get ride of the demon out loud and it burned to ashes and the darkness disipated showing a normal good dream hidin behind and my nights of terror were over as whatever that thing was left me alone. if you see a demon or a veangefull spirit chase them out in the name of jessus it is the way to take action. Category:Soulz Studios Category:Horror stories Category:Unfinished